Miguel Ferrer
| birth_place = Santa Monica, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | resting_place = | occupation = Actor, Voice actor | years_active = 1981–2017 | spouse = | children = 3 | parents = José Ferrer Rosemary Clooney | relatives = Rafael Ferrer (brother) Betty Clooney (maternal aunt) Nick Clooney (maternal uncle) George Clooney (maternal first cousin) Tessa Ferrer (niece) }} Miguel José Ferrer (February 7, 1955 – January 19, 2017) was an American actor and voice actor. His breakthrough role was the OCP Vice President Bob Morton in the 1987 film RoboCop. Other film roles include Quigley in Blank Check (1994), Harbinger in Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993), Shan Yu in Mulan (1998), Eduardo Ruiz in Traffic (2000) and Vice President Rodriguez in Iron Man 3 (2013). Ferrer's notable television roles include FBI Agent Albert Rosenfield on Twin Peaks (1990–1991, 2017), Dr. Garret Macy on Crossing Jordan (2001–2007), Tarakudo on Jackie Chan Adventures (2000-2005) and NCIS Assistant Director Owen Granger on NCIS: Los Angeles (2012–2017). He was the son of actor José Ferrer and singer Rosemary Clooney. Early life Ferrer was born in Santa Monica, California, the oldest of five children of Academy Award-winning actor José Ferrer and singer Rosemary Clooney. Ferrer's siblings were sisters, Maria and Monsita, and brothers, Gabriel (later the husband of singer Debby Boone) and actor Rafael. He also had an older sister, Letty (Leticia) Ferrer, from his father José's prior marriage, to Uta Hagen. He was the cousin of actor George Clooney and the nephew of journalist Nick Clooney. Ferrer was raised in Hollywood, California; as a teenager, his interests tended toward music. He played the drums on Keith Moon's Two Sides of the Moon. Career Ferrer's friend Bill Mumy cast him as a drummer in the series Sunshine, his first television role. Ferrer was also Mumy's bandmate in Seduction of the Innocent, a band that also consisted of Steve Leialoha, and Max Allan Collins.David, Peter (January 19, 2017). "Miguel Ferrer". PeterDavid.net. Ferrer began his acting career in the early 1980s making guest appearances on episodic television. He played the younger version of his father's character on Magnum, P.I. in 1981. In 1983, he was given a small part as a waiter in The Man Who Wasn't There. He also had a minor role in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) as the U.S.S Excelsior helm officer. He had a major role in the 1987 action movie RoboCop as aspiring, cocaine-snorting corporate executive Bob Morton. Ferrer's notable later roles include a sinister biker in Valentino Returns, an overzealous engineer in DeepStar Six (1989), a resourceful vigilante in Revenge (1990), Commander Arvid Harbinger in the comedy Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993), Lloyd Henreid in the Stephen King miniseries The Stand (1994), and a drug informant in Traffic (2000).Miguel Ferrer . NBC. Retrieved on April 26, 2012. He occasionally took on lead parts as well, such as The Harvest and The Night Flier. In the early 1990s, Ferrer appeared on three primetime TV series simultaneously: as D.A. Todd Spurrier in Shannon's Deal (1989–1991), as Cajun cop Beau Jack Bowman in Broken Badges (1990–1991), and as cynical, wittily abrasive FBI forensics specialist Albert Rosenfield in Twin Peaks (1990–91). Ferrer reprised the role of Rosenfield in the movie Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me (1992). Ferrer played a super-villain called "The Weatherman" in the failed 1997 TV pilot, Justice League of America. Later in the same year, he provided the voice for a similar character, the Weather Wizard, in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Speed Demons". In 1999, Ferrer voiced Aquaman in another Superman: Animated episode, "A Fish Story". The same year, at the 41st Grammy Awards, Ferrer was nominated for "Best Spoken Word Album for Children" in Disney's The Lion King II, "Simba's Pride Read-Along". He was also the protagonist of the American rock band's video Toto, I Will Remember, where he can be seen with the actor Edward James Olmos. Ferrer again played a medical examiner on the small screen, Dr. Garret Macy, in the television crime/drama series Crossing Jordan (2001–07). In 2003, Ferrer made his New York stage debut in the off-Broadway production of The Exonerated. In 2004, Ferrer performed as the voice of the Heretic leader in the video game Halo 2. Ferrer took voice-over roles in the TV series Robot Chicken (2006) and American Dad! (2007). He played Jonas Bledsoe on NBC's Bionic Woman series and in 2009 also starred in another NBC series, Kings, as a military commander of Gath. Ferrer played Los Angeles Police Lieutenant Felix Valdez in the 2011 Lifetime police procedural drama, The Protector. Also in 2011, he started a multiple-episode guest role on the final season of Desperate Housewives. Signed to a recurring role in NCIS: Los Angeles as Naval Criminal Investigative Service Assistant Director Owen Granger, Ferrer was promoted to a series regular for the fifth season on February 6, 2013. He also appeared in the 2013 film Iron Man 3 as the Vice President. Ferrer reprised his role of Albert Rosenfield in the 2017 revival of Twin Peaks. Death and legacy On January 19, 2017, Ferrer died at his Los Angeles home of throat cancer at the age of 61, brought on by a long chain-smoking habit. Miguel O'Hara, the alter ego of the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man 2099, was named for Ferrer by his friend, writer Peter David, who co-created the character. Filmography Film Television Video game Music video See also * List of Puerto Ricans References External links * * Voice chasers * [http://www.avclub.com/articles/miguel-ferrer,36233/ The A.V. Club interview] Category:1955 births Category:2017 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Deaths from throat cancer Category:Ferrer family (acting) Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Male actors from Santa Monica, California Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners